<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Экспромт by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816937">Экспромт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, жизнь с той стороны, история глазами Люциуса, семейство Малфоев</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salome, Liamen &amp; Fleur. "Этот текст действительно родился экспромтом, как и его сюжет, и состоит из нескольких фрагментов. И вполне возможно, что написание его ещё будет продолжено.<br/>Авторство отдельных фрагментов проставлено курсивом"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Экспромт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мир за высокими окнами ещё сер, только рассветное солнце окрашивает его в цвет мёда – солнце, запутавшееся в волосах Нарциссы, которая кивком приветствует Люция, спускающегося к завтраку. Едва различимый со сна вкус кофе, пустопорожний разговор, рука, машинально разглаживающая складку на легкой тоге – это лишь рутина, мелочи. То, что важно, не произносится вслух, не отражается в жестах.<br/>
          <br/>
          * * * * *<br/>
          <br/>
           Время приняться за дела. Добби помогает ему облачиться в мантию, подает трость, еще раз проверяет, нет ли где пылинки. От неосторожного движения запястья шов на манжете ползет. Ужас и отчаяние в глазах эльфа: «Плохой Добби!» Может статься, и так, но тут больше виноват портной. Домашний эльф уносится искать замену и наказывать себя, а Нарцисса, все еще сидящая за столом, наконец выходит из задумчивости и поворачивается на шум. Люций появляется, чтобы продемонстрировать ей причину недоразумения.<br/>
          – Разберешься с магазином?<br/>
          – Да-да, разумеется. – Что это проскользнуло в ее выражении, досада?<br/>
          – Если у тебя нет других дел, конечно. Но согласись, тебе такие вещи удаются лучше. – И никаких эмоций на бледном надменном лице.<br/>
          – Я всё равно собиралась в Лондон после полудня. Не беспокойся, я об этом позабочусь.<br/>
          Мадам Малкин сегодня будет рыдать.<br/>
          <br/>
          * * * * *<br/>
          <br/>
           Люция ждёт разобранная почта. Ответы на просьбы о благотворительности он подписывает не глядя, его секретарь уже отделил необходимое от случайного. Отчет от управляющего поместьем – подождёт, ничего срочного. Важное письмо от Фаджа – необходимо встретиться. Вот досада, если бы он знал об этом раньше, договорился бы с Нарциссой поужинать в городе. Сейчас она, наверное, уже разносит в клочья Диагон-аллею.<br/>
           В неприкосновенности остались три письма: от Эдвина Нотта – впрочем, Люций и не распечатывая прекрасно представляет, что в нем говорится – и два из Хогвартса.<br/>
          Сначала стратегия. Нет, скорее идеология. Немного забавно читать пафосные фразы о чистоте крови, написанные пером человека, чей род известен только с семнадцатого века. Да, разумеется, основатель семьи Малфоев – по крайней мере, по мужской линии – тоже был магглорожденным. Но с тех пор прошло больше тысячи лет. Когда-то их фамилия писалась «Мальфэ» – Рыцарь, Совершивший Проступок так и не признал своего наследника от жрицы Богини, не согласился дать ему свое настоящее имя, и века исказили всего лишь его nom d’epee. Ланселот до последнего вздоха отрицал свой магический дар – неудивительно, что он кончил безумием. В этом, пишет Малфой Нотту, и заключается проблема грязнокровок. Нелепо говорить об ущербности генов, все дело в различии культур. Никто, вырастя в маггловской семье, под влиянием маггловской религии, не сможет принять магию как должное, жить ею, дышать ею. И Наш Господин – очередное тому доказательство. Так не лучше ли сосредоточиться на Текущих Задачах. Деньги дают влияние, влияние дает власть, рука на пульсе событий может перекрыть кран, из которого струятся неблагоприятные перемены. Так зачем штурмовать форт, стоящий посреди открытой степи? Люцию досадно, что такие очевидные истины постоянно приходится разжевывать. Не закончив ответа, он откладывает перо и распечатывает конверт с Хогвартским гербом.<br/>
          <br/>
           Второе письмо – это всего лишь отчет декана факультета об успехах его сына, но Северусу удается сделать письмо и личным, и остроумным. «Хотел бы я знать, почему, – гадает Люций, – ты так стремишься предать забвению свое очевидное умение нравиться». Никоим образом не врожденное, конечно, но Снейпа учил этому настоящий эксперт.<br/>
          Малфой еще помнит того застенчивого юношу, случайно попавшего на его именины в качестве школьного приятеля кузена и оказавшегося прекрасным партнером по шахматам. Северус был счастлив остаться на все лето – и неудивительно. Яркий и элегантный, остроумный и загадочный, богатый и щедрый – Люций был для него совершенно неотразим, каким только может быть двадцатипятилетний человек в глазах шестнадцатилетнего. Потом – да, разумеется, намек на духовную близость остался, но Северус начал немного презирать его, немного стыдиться. Только так и можно относиться к кому-то, кем ты восхищался подростком. Естественный ход вещей – Люций был не против. Сейчас он использовал своего друга в том же качестве для Драко. Идеи – что ж, неизбежное зло, но навыки останутся у сына на всю жизнь. Северус может бесконечно искать в нем сходство с собой, искать и находить – во всем, кроме самого главного. «У него, в отличие от тебя, есть любящие родители».<br/>
          Мастер Зелий пишет всякий раз об одном и том же: «У мальчика талант, талант, талант». Очень жаль, но наследник рода Малфоев не может позволить себе быть одаренным лишь в одной области. И ответ тоже будет обычным: «Все это, конечно, замечательно, но как там продвигаются ваши дополнительные занятия по Темным Искусствам… ах да, прости, по Защите от Темных Искусств?»<br/>
          <br/>
          И письмо Драко – сплошные жалобы. На предубеждение против слитеринцев, на Грейнджер, на Поттера. «Откуда это в нем? – думает Люций. – Неужели я не смог внушить ему правильное отношение к жизни?» И все равно он постарается сделать все, что сможет. Отчаяние Драко – всего лишь оборотная сторона желания быть во всем первым. Так пусть он знает, что ему есть на кого опереться. «Будь сильным. Будь таким, как я», – пытается внушить ему Люций. А о том, что любить его будут в любом случае, Драко догадываться совершенно не обязательно.<br/>
          <br/>
          * * * * *<br/>
          <br/>
          Вечер. Люций входит в свой защищенный от аппарации дом. Нарцисса появляется ему навстречу, но не успевает сказать ни слова - когда незапертые еще двери снова распахиваются. У людей со значками широкие плечи и обрюзгшие, несмотря на молодость, щеки. Ордер держит не кто иной, как Артур Уизли. Взгляд Нарциссы мечется между аурорами и мужем. «Как условлено», – шепчет тот одними губами. Женщина безмолвно поворачивает на пальце кольцо-портключ.<br/>
          Уизли уверенно проходит в западную гостиную:<br/>
          – Ну, что у нас тут?<br/>
          Его спутники методично сканируют стены и пол. Летят на пол подсвечники, вазы и статуэтки, но по лицам видно, что это просто проявления «молодецкого задора». Они точно знают, где искать. Малфой, вынужденный наблюдать за незванными гостями, внезапно снова обнаруживает в себе способность испытывать эмоции. Между тем тайник уже открыт.<br/>
          – Так я и думал, – говорит Уизли самодовольно, пока его подручные разбирают найденное. – Что мне интересно, так это как ты на сей раз собираешься отпираться.<br/>
          – Отпираться? Зачем?<br/>
          – Ты не боишься быть привлеченным к ответственности за владение целой коллекцией – и свежей коллекцией, вот этот явно датируется самое позднее прошлым годом – артефактов Черной Магии?<br/>
          – Магия – не имеет – цвета. – Только теперь Люция захлестнула волна ярости. Холодной, чистой. Похожей на кристалл соли, хрустнувший между зубами. – Но тебе ли, магглолюбу, это понять?<br/>
          Уизли, похоже, ощутил потрескивание разрядов в воздухе.<br/>
          – Мне? А ты кто…?! Герой?<br/>
          – Я? Если называть героем того, кто способен обеспечить своей семье достойное существование и защиту от магглов…. А ты, Артур, что ты будешь делать, когда они решат придумать себе нового Мессию и придут за твоей семьей? Отдашь на костер свою жену? Позволишь изнасиловать свою дочь?<br/>
           Люций легко уклоняется от неуклюжего кулака, летящего ему в лицо. И с трудом, но сдерживает желание вступить в драку. На руке, отводившей удар, остается царапина. Он напрягает плечи, но тут один из ауроров, тот, что повыше, бубнит что-то вроде «Мы закончили, мистер Уизли». Вдвоем они ловко оттесняют свое начальство к дверям, от греха подальше. Еще несколько минут – и они уйдут.<br/>
          <br/>
          * * * * *<br/>
          <br/>
           В разгромленной комнате Люций пишет записку и бросает ее в камин. Он знает – нет, почти чувствует – что ее хватают прямо в полете руки кузины. Вот она прочитана, и Нарцисса со стуком, раскалывая тонкое блюдце, ставит чашку с нетронутым чаем – и только теперь начинает дрожать. А ее муж в это время поворачивается на шорох. В дверях показывается испуганная мордочка домашнего эльфа. Времени на уборку хватит до возвращения госпожи – она еще должна принять неловкие утешения Федры, обменяться с ней поцелуями и пообещать непременно, непременно быть в следующее воскресенье. Люций по-прежнему стоит у камина, из царапины на золу стекает капля крови.<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Salome</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          * * * * *<br/>
          <br/>
          <em>Некоторое время спустя...</em><br/>
          <br/>
          <em>(скептично)</em> - Ты уверена?<br/>
          <em>(твердо)</em> - Абсолютно. Этой пудрой пользоваться уже просто нельзя! Винни отравилась, убирая у меня в будуаре.<br/>
          <em>(слегка рассеяно)</em> - Ну что ж. А ты готов?<br/>
          <em>(почтительно)</em> - Да, отец.<br/>
          <em>(приказывая)</em> - Идем. Пусть кто-нибудь уложит коробку!<br/>
          <br/>
          И Добби кинулся упаковывать старую пудру Нарциссы, поломанные игрушки Драко - среди них некогда действовавший гомункулус и детский набор редких ингредиентов, давно просроченных; вслед за ними в коробке оказалась пара книг из библиотеки, давно уже ненужных справочников проклятий, заклятые фиалы, чары на которых пошли в разнос, и прочая дребедень. Люций лорд Малфой всегда в мелочах соблюдал старые обычаи. В том числе и обычай раз в год, в предпоследнее летнее полнолуние продавать за пенс старьевщику все ещё ценный хлам, на удачу...<br/>
          <br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Liamen</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          Мистер Борджин - старьевщик открывает сундучок и почтительно склоняется:<br/>
          - Сэр, неужели вы хотите продать бедному лавочнику за его жалкие гроши эту пудренницу в футляре из чистого золота... И флакон "Aqua Limare"... А что это за тетрадь... Написано: "Том..."<br/>
          - <em>Дьявол!</em> Любезный, тетрадь эта попала сюда случайно! (Добби я всё же когда-нибудь что-нибудь подарю... Иначе мне от него никак не избавиться...) Борджин, дайте мне её сюда!<br/>
          - Сэр, вы меня просто облагодетельствовали... <em>От греха подальше...</em><br/>
          - Вотан подаст! Драко, что ты там разглядываешь? Собери мелочь с прилавка и не забудь отдать её тем нищим, на углу...<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Fleur</em> </strong>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          И Борджин оттаскивает сундучок к себе, обдумывая, как бы по удобнее переправить кое-что в Салем, кое-что в Лангедок, пудреницу одной коллекционерке в эту сумашедшую Руссию...<br/>
          Тогда как Драко тоскливо вспоминает своего любимого стального дракончика, который умел плеваться пламенем в тех, кто не нравился его хозяину, за что и был переправлен хитрым Добби в коробку, а отец запретил что-либо вытаскивать из неё после того как вещи уже собраны, альвы побери эти традиции...<br/>
          А Люций с ничем не выказываемым любопытством крутит в руках старый дневник одного чудака, которым он так хорошо однажды воспользовался, почему бы не попробовать ещё раз? Направляя стальной... рукой или тростью?... сына к книжной лавке...<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Liamen</em> </strong>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          "Да, пожалуй, тетрадь Тома можно было бы и оставить в этой лавке. Навсегда. Но если бы я пробыл здесь еще минуту, то мне пришлось бы заходить к этой безумной мадам Гиппократти, за очередной порцией зелья от Тараканов-в-Голове... Как же мерзко пахнет в заведении этого Борджина... Да и мальчику не стоит так долго быть здесь. Рано.<br/>
          Впрочем, дневник мне все равно уже не нужен - все, что я хотел там прочесть, я уже прочёл. Никто другой этого сделать всё равно не сможет - никому и в голову не придёт писать в нём кровью единорога, а как она реагирует на простые чернила... Но и выбросить её здесь - это всё равно что выпустить на волю чупакабру... Кстати, нужно зайти и купить чупакабре очередную порцию сухого корма... Только мальчика нужно отвести туда, где ему ничего не будет угрожать... Да вот, хотя бы сюда..."<br/>
          - Драко, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты пять минут подождал ... Нет! Никакого мороженого, в книжном магазине. Именно так, мальчик мой!<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Fleur</em> </strong>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          "Никакого мороженого! Ну, как всегда... Ладно, позже."<br/>
          Драко не был особенно рад провести пусть даже и пять минут в магазине, забитом истеричными ведьмочками, ожидавшими появления этого фигляра, Локхарта... Но нечего делать, ему бы и в голову не пришло оспорить пожелание отца, так что придется побродить вдоль полок. ...А это что за книга? Тааак...<br/>
          Лорд Малфой, почти забыв о дневнике, рассеянно подбирал корм Лиззи, любимой, Бран её побери, чупакабре Нарциссы, тогда как все мысли его были заняты последним сообщением от Хиггса. С Аврорами надо было что-то делать, если он не хотел потерять большую часть своей сети в Северной Ирландии. Уж очень бойко они рыли... Кто же знал, что эти темпераментные дурни срежутся на такой ерунде - транспортировке пары проклятых палочек...<br/>
          <br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Liamen</em> </strong>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          - Да, да... Я вам верю...- рассеяно ответил он на назойливые предложения смазливой молодой ведьмы, которая расхваливала ему корм для чупакабр с таким видом, словно сама ела его каждый день.<br/>
          "Забавно бы она выглядела вместо Лиззи. Но в лиззином ошейнике... Пожалуй, Нарцисса не согласится".<br/>
          Эта мысль рассмешила его. Ведьмочка-продавщица, воодушевленная его улыбкой, споро подобрала юбку и кинулась на приставную лестницу, чтобы, как она объяснила, достать "самый вкусный и очень недорогой". Поднимаясь наверх, она краем глаза следила, заметил ли лорд, какие у нее колени... Но Люциус уже потерял к ней интерес:<br/>
          - Я предпочитаю тот, который дороже, - отрезал он, - слезайте, я выпишу вам чек... И отправьте ко мне домой.<br/>
          Выйдя из лавки он скучающе констатировал про себя, что продавщица сегодня же вечером, несомненно, объявится в его поместье...<br/>
          "Пусть Гойл с ней разбирается. Хотя его следовало бы лучше посадить к Лиззи, за то, что он так нелепо провалил всё дело... Впрочем, как всегда. И зачем этим болванам магия? Правда, не будь их рядом тогда, в Мексике, пришлось бы тяжело - в магическом поле этих индейских пирамид любое заклинание отражалось самым причудливым образом... И дети у них такие же... Зато мальчику это удобно... Так! Мальчик..."<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Fleur</em> </strong>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          Драко – опять он... доиграется ведь; Поттер… даже его отец так высокомерно не выглядел! Выводок Уизли… однако, малышка уже тоже идёт в Хогвартс. Идиот Локхарт рано или поздно встретится с чем-нибудь <em>настоящим</em>. Магглы. Здесь. Дожили...<br/>
          Люций замер на сеунду на пороге магазина, выделяя в толпе основные фигуры (Уизли, правда, и без того были слишком заметны глазу...), и,оценив картину, оказался за спиной сына:<br/>
          -Драко!...<br/>
          Младшая Уизли. Одна при шести братцах, вон какая насупившаяся девчушка… Дневник Тома будто шевельнулся в кармане плаща. И План мгновенно возник, полностью оформившийся и взывающий к исполнению, не требующий практически ничего от самого Люция и его людей, но обещающий обернуться невиданными переполохом и скандалом, надежно прикрывающими решение вопроса о контрабанде…<br/>
          Артур как будто был только рад помочь. Пара фраз, немного более надменный взгляд, нежели обычно, и Уизли-старший, не отличавшийся особым талантом к словесным дуэлям, схватив лорда Малфоя за грудки, швырнул его прямо на книжные полки.<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Liamen</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
           В рыжей треугольной голове этого наивного, неотесанного Артура Уизли не появилось и тени сомнения в том, почему Люциус Малфой, репутация которого в последнее время слегка покачнулась, хотя не более, чем башня в Пизе, которая стоит так уже много веков - почему это хладнокровный аристократ Люциус Малфой сейчас ведет себя так, словно им опять по 12 лет, и они опять стоят друг напротив друга в полном учеников Главном зале.<br/>
          " Ах, тебе должно быть даже неприятно вспоминать об этом, гриффиндорец? Но тот Дуэльный клуб ты запомнишь на всю жизнь...<br/>
          Ты даже не научился боксу, предпочтя всю жизнь стелиться ковриком перед дверью в кабинет Министра? Кажется, единственное, что тебе удалось бы, это японская борьба сумо. Так что хороший аперкот отобьёт у тебя способность думать в течение ближайших часов. А именно это мне и нужно...."<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fleur</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><b></b><br/>
          <br/>
          Да, надо будет потом объяснить сыну, почему вдруг проводящий по два часа в день в тренировочном зале отец позволил неуклюжему толстенькому чиновнику ударить себя.<br/>
          Ещё немного - стряхнуть грязные руки Уизли, презрительно скривиться, ещё презрительней подобрать потрепанный учебник, дневник уже в рукаве, теперь вложить его...<br/>
          Люций, презрительно усмехаясь, осмотрел вытащенную из котла книгу... Книгу! Точно. Маленькая девчонка. Наверняка - будущая гриффиндорка, наверняка одинокая, с таким-то количеством старших братьев-идиотов... И вместе с учебником в котёл скользнул дневник Тома Марволо Риддла...<br/>
          -Вот, держи свою книгу, детка – раз уж это лучшее, что может дать тебе отец... Идём, Драко...<br/>
          Кивок сыну, и вот они на улице.<br/>
          -Ну что же, Драко. Ты, кажется, хотел мороженого?<br/>
          <b></b></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Liamen</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>